Esto, es Berk Y aqui habian Dragones
by DragoViking
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como será su despedida? ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos después de separarse? Bueno, pues, este es su momento... El momento de responder todas esas preguntas... -ALERTA SPOILER- Si no quieren spoilers sobre HTTYD3 no lo lean... /ONE-SHOT/ /TOOTHCCUP/ /NO YAOI/ /REFERECIAS DE HTTYD3/


Hola a todos, aquí DragoViking reportándose con un nuevo Shot muy especial que tal vez les ayude a responder todas esas preguntas que muchos nos hacemos sobre como terminará la historia de estos dos grandes amigos. Aclaro que puede contener ciertos spoilers ya que me he basado en todas esas noticias y rumores que se han dado a conocer sobre la trama de HTTYD 3... así que...

DragoViking no se hace responsable por los daños psicológicos que se puedan presentar tras leer los spoilers XD

* * *

" _Esto, Es Berk… Y Aquí Habían…_

 _Dragones…"_

La guerra había terminado, podrían regresar a su vida pacifica, pero… ¿a qué costo?

Trataba de acercarse a él, a su amigo, aquel amigo que estuvo a su lado en incontables ocasiones y que ahora quizá ya no vería más…

-Chimuelo… Hey, amigo, soy yo…-Le llamaba, extendiendo su mano hacia él para alcanzar a tocarlo por lo menos una última vez. Su mirada delataba dolor y desesperación, mientras que la del Furia Nocturna seguía salvaje e inexpresiva.

Y entonces, sucedió…

Su mano tocó la escamosa y negra piel de su frente, tal y como había ocurrido la primera vez. El dragón negro como la noche cerró involuntariamente sus ojos al igual que el jefe de Berk.

Ambos se encontraban sorprendidos, en especial Hipo, que inmediatamente abrió nuevamente los ojos, girando para encontrarse con la mirada verde de Chimuelo… Había vuelto… pero… ¿sería para siempre?

Verse nuevamente a los ojos mutuamente les hizo recordar todos esos momentos que vivieron juntos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Te voy a matar dragón… Te voy a, sacar el corazón y se lo llevaré a mi padre.-Decía con cierta determinación tratando de parecer firme y fuerte, amenazando a esa criatura negra como la noche con su pequeña pero afilada daga.-Soy un vikingo.-Dijo más para sí mismo que para la criatura.- ¡SOY UN VIKINGO!-_

 _Estaba listo para acabar con él, pero… no pudo… algo se lo impidió… la forma en la que le miraba, tal vez…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _No entendía que hacía en la tierra, ¿Qué tramaba con esa rama?... Y entonces lo entendió: Lo imitaba._

 _Ya había concluido con su trabajo, se veía satisfecho. La pregunta que Hipo se hacía era: ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?..._

 _Paso tras paso, esquivar una línea y luego otra más, no sabía que ganaría con ello, pero, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, debía seguir y después descubrir el porqué._

 _Llegó un momento en el que lo perdió de vista, hasta que…_

 _Lo sintió a sus espaldas, sintió su aliento caliente y su respiración. Algo lo impulsó a girar, algo le obligó a mirarle y algo le obligó a acercarse._

 _Extendió su mano con temor y lentitud._

 _Un gruñido fue lo que le incitó a retroceder. Pero una mirada, aunque sus ojos no la siguieran; fue lo que le incitó a continuar._

 _De un momento a otro se encontraba tocando su piel, esa piel escamosa y negra que con tanta curiosidad quiso tocar antes. Logró sentir su respiración tranquila sobre su mano, fue eso lo que le obligó a girar y encontrarse con esa mirada verde llena de curiosidad. Y luego, un gruñido…_

 _Solo un gruñido bastó para separarse y alejarse de ahí, creyendo que justo ahí se daría por terminada esa aventura. Cuando en realidad era justo ahí donde comenzaba…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sentía a alguien a su lado, sentía la calidez de su respiración sobre su frente, pero por más que lo intentara no podía moverse, no podía abrir los ojos._

 _Quien quiera que estuviera junto a él era muy persistente, durante un tiempo solo sintió su llamado, sus gruñidos. No supo cuando fue que todo cambio que al fin logró moverse, al fin logró despertar…_

 _-Oh, hola Chimuelo.-Le saludó con un sentimiento de sorpresa y alegría por verlo frente a él.-Si, también me da mucho gusto verte.-Le trató de acariciar respondiendo así a las caricias y mimos que el dragón le dedicaba, hasta que…-Auch…mi…-No pudo continuar, sí, le había dolido, pero la sorpresa de ver el lugar en el que ambos se encontraban, fue mayor.-Estoy en mi casa…-Murmuró sin entender lo que ocurría.-Ayy estas en mi casa.-Exclamó comprendiendo el "problema" en el cual creía estar.-¿Mi papá sabe qué estás aquí?-Preguntó como si el dragón pudiera responderle.-Chimuelo no, no… Chimue… ¡Chimuelo!-Le reprendió cuando este comenzó a causar desorden.-Ay por favor…-Y nuevamente no pudo continuar. Acababa de descubrir algo, algo que cambiaría su forma de vivir…_

 _Apartó la manta que lo cubría, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había ocurrido, compartiendo una mirada con su amigo, sintiéndose reconfortado y seguro al verse apoyado por él…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Descuida Chimuelo. No dejaré que nada te pase amigo. Lo prometo.-Le dijo mientras volaban juntos durante el atardecer. Obviamente no tenía idea alguna de lo que se aproximaba._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Chimuelo… Soy yo amigo, soy yo… Regresa conmigo.-Le llamó conteniendo las lágrimas._

 _-Este dragón, ya no te pertenece.-Dijo aquella voz que tanto odiaba en ese momento.-Le pertenece al Alfa. Pero vamos, oh gran Amo de Dragones, ¿Por qué no intentas recuperarlo? No fallará una segunda vez.-Le retó._

 _-Eso… no fue tu culpa amiguito.-Continuó ignorando las insinuaciones de Drago.-Ellos te obligaron… Tú jamás lo abrías lastimado, Chimuelo…-Trataba de acercarse. Trataba de traerlo de vuelta.-Jamás me lastimarías a mi…-Estaba a punto de tocarle. Y Chimuelo estaba a punto de liberarse._

 _-¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?-Murmuró asombrado e incrédulo._

 _-Porque tú…-Continuó una vez que había logrado tocarlo, posando su mano sobre su frente.-Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Chimuelo.-Seguía resistiéndose, pero ya no más, ya no dejaría que lo controlaran.-Mi mejor amigo…-Sonrió y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas al ver que ya era correspondido…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Tenemos que bloquearlo.-Le dijo formulando un nuevo plan.- ¿Confías en mí, amigo?-Preguntó aunque en el fondo ya conocía la respuesta. El Furia Nocturna asintió con determinación.-Podemos hacer esto. Tú, conmigo, unidos.-Un último contacto y comenzaron a llevar a cabo el nuevo plan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Nunca dejas de impresionarme, amigo.-Le dijo atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo juntando sus frentes.-Gracias…-Habían ganado. Habían vencido. Y habían salvado a su gente…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todos esos recuerdos inundando sus mentes, provocaron toda una oleada de dolor y tristeza por tener que separarse.

Ya habían roto el contacto de mano con frente, pero aún se miraban, se observaban con detenimiento, hundiéndose en la mirada verde del otro. Reconfortándose y expresándose todo lo que sentían.

-Tienes que ir con ellos…-Le dijo después de un momento en silencio.-Te necesitan.-Afirmó con pesar, no quería perderlo, no quería alejarse de él.

Ya no pudo más, ya no resistiría, ya no trataría de contenerse. Con un movimiento desenfrenado se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si de un niño que se despide de su madre se tratase. Comenzó a sollozar, sus sollozos dieron paso al llanto; las lágrimas salían en abundancia, y el dolor en su pecho, en su cuerpo, era cada vez mayores.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Chimuelo.-Le dijo entre sollozos, recordando todas esas veces en las que le dijo esas mismas palabras.

Nuevamente se separaron, no podían alargarlo más, era la hora y ellos lo sabían.

Hipo se dispuso a ajustar su prótesis y a retirarle la silla para montar. Ya estaba listo…

-Cuídalos…-Le dijo una vez que estaba listo.-Recuerda…-Trataba de decir, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar.- _El Alfa los protege a todos_ …-Esta vez fue el dragón quien se abalanzó contra él comenzado un nuevo abrazo.-Cuídate mucho amigo.-Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por última vez.-Nos volveremos, a ver…-Dijo separándose de él, aun con ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Todos los dragones de la isla estaban preparados para partir, algunos en tierra, otros en el cielo, a la espera de las órdenes de su Alfa.

El Furia Nocturna desplegó sus alas, comenzando a batirlas y a elevarse. Lanzó un rugido llamando la atención de los presentes, tanto de los dragones, como de los vikingos que se encontraban a una distancia prudente y en silencio.

Comenzaron a reunirse, elevándose hasta convertirse en una nube multicolor que en pocos segundos comenzaría a alejarse, tal vez para siempre, de esa isla que durante tantos años fue su hogar.

Dio un último vistazo a aquel que tantas veces estuvo a su lado, ese joven vikingo que le ocasionó perder una parte de su cola, aquel que casi lo mata; pero también aquel que le ayudó a volver a volar, aquel que le salvó la vida en incontables ocasiones y también a quien él mismo salvo en muchas ocasiones mas.

¿Cómo continuarían separados? Cuando siempre estuvieron juntos, trabajando como uno solo.

¿Cómo seguirían con sus vidas? Si se necesitaban mutuamente para vivir.

¿Cómo vivir sin tu mejor amigo, sin tu hermano?

Una sonrisa reconfortante, le incitó a partir con los suyos, pero dejando atrás a muchos más. Era su deber, y lo sabía. _El Alfa los protege a todos._ Y _un jefe protege a los suyos_. Era difícil, sí, pero ese era su deber, el deber de ambos, y debían cumplir aunque eso significara no volverse a ver.

-Adiós… Amigo…-Susurró Hipo con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo alejarse con el resto, escuchando su rugido por última vez y viendo como lanzaba una bola de plasma, a sabiendas que era para él, como despedida.

-Hipo…-Le llamó con tristeza una voz dulce que reconocía a la perfección.- ¿Vas a estar bien?-Le preguntó acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Sí.-Dijo simplemente.-Mientras los tenga a ustedes Mi Lady, podré estarlo.-Le sonrió girándose para verla a los ojos y besarla dulcemente en los labios para después hincarse para besar su vientre, obteniendo un sonrojo por parte de la rubia ante tal acción.-Y sabiendo que él estará bien, al igual que los demás dragones… Podré continuar.-Mencionó al ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Caminó con ella tomada de la mano, acercándose a su gente, quienes lo esperaban pacientemente, y, tomando todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, comenzó a hablar…

-Sé que…-Se aclaró la garganta para deshacer al fin ese nudo en la garganta.-Sé que puede ser difícil, sé que los extrañaremos. Pero podremos continuar, antes no los teníamos de nuestro lado, y sobrevivimos, podremos hacerlo ahora.-Habló con decisión, demostrando ante todos el buen jefe que era.-Hoy creemos que no podremos seguir adelante. Pero mañana creeremos que SI podemos, y lo HAREMOS por nosotros y por ellos, por todos los caídos.-Su gente comenzó a vitorear, alabándolo y tratando de demostrarle que estaban de su lado.-Los vamos a extrañar, pero tengo fe en que éste…-Estaba por terminar con su discurso. Ese molesto nudo en la garganta y ese vacío en el estómago, esa presión en el pecho; habían vuelto.-… Éste, no es un adiós… Solo es un… Hasta pronto…-Mas vitoreo y gritos que rápidamente cayó, y después, se fue, aun tomado de la mano de Astrid y siendo seguido por sus colegas, por su familia…

Observó una última vez el horizonte, del cual aquella nube multicolor, en la cual iban sus más fieles amigos y compañeros; había desaparecido… ya no era más que un recuerdo…

 _Esto, es Berk… Constantemente somos atacados, en incontables ocasiones luchamos por la paz… y lo logramos. Somos fuertes, unidos y no nos dejamos vencer._

 _Tenemos enemigos, muchos y muy fuertes. Pero también tenemos aliados, demasiados, sorprendentes y poderosos…_

 _Sí, tal vez esos aliados se han marchado. Se han ido a un lugar al cual los humanos no podemos seguirlos. Desapareciendo. Ocultándose. Convirtiéndose en un recuerdo que tal vez muchos olvidaran…_

 _Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Tal vez el mundo los olvide, pero yo no… y haré todo lo posible porque mi gente tampoco lo haga…_

 _Por eso, para que esas sorprendentes criaturas no sean olvidadas, yo contaré esta historia, una historia real…_

 _Porque esto, es Berk… y aquí había…_

 _Dragones…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿En serio ocurrió todo eso?-Preguntó con curiosidad e inocencia.

-Bueno, si se los cuento es porque es cierto, ¿no creen?-Comentó con una pizca de gracia en su voz temblorosa y cansada.

-¡A mí me hubiera encantado tener un dragón y volar por todo el mundo!-Dijo con gran emoción el niño de 12 años mientras corría en círculos con los brazos abiertos simulando que volaba. Ese niño le recordaba tanto a él mismo, y es que era como verse a través de ese pequeño; pues compartían no solo la misma apariencia, sino el mismo carácter aventurero y soñador.

Suspiró con nostalgia al recordar los viejos tiempos.-Es una sensación increíble y única. Te hace sentir libre.-Explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En verdad viajaste por todo el mundo con un dragón?-Preguntó nuevamente incrédula la más pequeña, una niña de cabellos rizados de color negro y una mirada azul, que, a sus escasos 5 años podía ser extremadamente curiosa pero ruda y valiente para ser tan pequeña.

-Sí, pequeña.-Le dijo tomándola en sus brazos y sentándola sobre sus piernas.-Pero no era cualquier dragón.-Aclaró con diversión.

-¡ERA UN FURIA NOCTURNA!-Dijeron los tres al unísono con alegría y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Lo extrañas?-Preguntó de repente el niño con gran interés, realmente se parecía a su abuelo.

-Si.-Dijo con sinceridad.-Él era mi mejor amigo, más bien, ES mi mejor amigo.-Recordó con melancolía y dejando divagar a sus pensamientos en el pasado, cambiando esa sonrisa por una expresión seria y a la vez triste.

-Ya niños, vengan, su abuelo debe descansar.-Mencionó una voz masculina entrando a la choza. Voz que pertenecía a un hombre de no más de 30 años de cabellera y una escasa barba rubia.

-¡Papá!-Gritaron con emoción ambos niños corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarlo.

-Se han portado muy bien.-Le notificó levantándose con dificultad para saludar a su hijo.

-Gracias por cuidarlos.-Le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto.-Mencionó.-Después de todo, es lo único que puedo hacer.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Papá.-Renegó.-Sabes que el hecho de que te hayas retirado no significa que no puedas seguir haciendo lo que hacías.-

-Sí, lo significa.-Le aclaró. Nuevamente comenzarían una discusión amable entre padre e hijo.-Ahora tú eres el jefe.-

No queriendo discutir más, dio por terminada la conversación. No sin antes aclarar una última cosa, algo que ve en los ojos verdes de su padre todo el tiempo, esos mismos ojos que él posee.-Sabes que siempre te necesitaré, papá.-

Sonrió con cierto orgullo al escucharle decir eso y lo abrazó con cariño.

Lo cierto era que la edad le había afectado más que a otros, después de todo, no era de esperarse que alguien de 65 años con una sola pierna y que pasó por todo lo que él tuvo que pasar, tuviera la misma fuerza que cuando tenía 20 años. Fue por eso que su hijo tomó su lugar. En algunas ocasiones se sentía inútil o siendo un estorbo. Pero tanto su hijo como su esposa le ayudaban en eso.

Esa depresión sumada con la pérdida de su amigo treinta años atrás le habían dañado bastante, aunque había aprendido a vivir con eso, no era suficiente como para superarlo.

-Debemos irnos, ya está anocheciendo.-Mencionó su hijo.

-Claro, cuídense.-Les dijo él.

-Tú igual, papá.-Contestó sujetando con una mano a la niña que cargaba en sus brazos y que se dormía en estos, para con la otra tomar la mano del barón que parecía más despierto que nunca.

-Abuelo…-Llamó la adormilada pequeña. El nombrado se le acercó con lentitud.- ¿Crees que…?-Bostezó.- ¿Crees que algún día regresen?-

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero sabía la respuesta…

-Claro que si…-Le sonrió antes de besarle la frente.

Una despedida de mano y su hijo ya se había ido acompañado de sus nietos, dejándolo solo en casa, o al menos eso creía.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, parada en el umbral de esta se encontraba una mujer de edad que sostenía una canasta con pescado.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-Preguntó.- ¿Estoico y los niños ya se fueron?-

Estoico…

Ese era el nombre de su hijo, el nombre que ambos eligieron en honor a su difunto padre.

-Sí, hace apenas unos minutos.-Dijo con simpleza levantándose nuevamente de su silla con dificultad para recibir a su esposa de la manera que se merecía.-Te extrañé.-Le dijo con dulzura quitándole la canasta que cargaba y colocándola en el suelo para después abrazarla.

-Y yo a ti.-Sonrió antes de besarle los labios. La edad no los había cambiado, seguían actuando como dos jóvenes enamorados.-Y…-Comenzó después del beso.- ¿Cómo terminó la historia?-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó fingiendo no saber.- ¿Qué historia?-Dijo rascándose a nuca, signo de nerviosismo.

-LA HISTORIA, Hipo.-Le contestó con obviedad.

-Ahh, esa historia.-Le siguió como si recién lo recordara.

-Sí, ¿Cómo terminó?-Volvió a preguntar.

Hipo se acercó más a ella, atrayéndola en un abrazo para después susurrarle al oído la respuesta.-Con los más grandiosos jinetes de Berk juntos y teniendo una hermosa familia.-

-Mmm…-Murmuró con delicadeza.-Que gran final…-Sonrió.

-Sí, lo fue… y lo sigue siendo.-Le sonrió esta vez él.- ¿Te parece si vemos el atardecer juntos? , Mi Lady.-Le invitó.

-Contigo, por supuesto… Babe…-Le correspondió.

Juntos, Hipo abrazándola cariñosamente por la espalda con una de sus manos, avanzando ambos lentamente y con cuidado, salieron de la choza observando la grandeza de Berk, esa aldea por la que tanto lucharon, el hogar que juraron proteger.

Ver esas perchas que seguían en las mejores condiciones, ese sistema de prevención de incendios, los establos para dragones y, claro, la Academia de Dragones de Berk; todos esos lugares que fueron cuidados y preservados manteniendo la creencia de que sus preciados dragones volverían; todo eso les trajo gratos recuerdos, recuerdos inolvidables que lucharían por preservar en las mismas condiciones que esas perchas.

Se detuvieron justo en el acantilado más cercano y permanecieron ahí para observar al Astro Sol ocultarse, dando la impresión de que se hundía en lo más profundo del océano.

Entre ellos solo habitaba el silencio, la Luna comenzaba a resplandecer siendo acompañada por millones de estrellas. No había nada que decir, simplemente se querían así, cerca, uno junto al otro…

Y permanecieron así, hasta que Astrid decidió hablar.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?-Preguntó con una inmensa curiosidad y la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.

Hipo se encontraba en la misma situación, el también observaba el cielo, buscando con su mirada alguna señal, tal y como lo hacía cada noche durante los últimos treinta años. Él tenia fe y esperanza de que volvieran, de que ÉL volviera… y nunca dejaría de esperarlos… nunca dejaría de esperarlo…

-Observando el cielo, al igual que nosotros.-Susurró.

-¿Crees que realmente vuelvan algún día?-Pregunto aunque conocía la respuesta.

-Tú sabes que si.-Se limitó a responder.

La noche ya había invadido el lugar, era hora de volver, de la misma manera en la que llegaron ahí, regresaron a su hogar; observando esta vez las recién encendidas antorchas que adornaban e iluminaban la aldea entera.

Una vez de regreso en casa, se dispusieron a descansar, ambos listos para ello ya acostados en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-Buenas noches, Babe…-Le dijo Astrid besándolo una última vez para después abrazarlo recostando su cabeza en su pecho, tal y como lo hacía cada noche, pues decía que el latir de su corazón era su canción de cuna favorita.

Hipo se limitó a abrazarle por la cintura y besar su frente.-Buenas noches, Mi Lady…-Susurró con cansancio, mas cansancio del normal. Acto seguido, giró su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, justo donde la cama de su amigo seguía, y sobre esta la antigua pero bien cuidada silla que él mismo diseñó; para después girar hacia la ventana para así observar el cielo.-Buenas noches, amigo…-Dijo aun con más cansancio antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Observaba el cielo nocturno como cada noche, solo así se sentía cerca de él. Algo en su interior le decía que él hacía lo mismo, era por eso que nunca dejaba de observar ese cielo que tantas veces surcaron juntos.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto, que ni siquiera notó que alguien le llamaba…

Un gruñido.

Uno más.

Y después otro.

Fue entonces que reaccionó, girándose para así encontrarse con una dragona negra como la noche, y a su lado un grupo de dragones iguales a ella.

Rápidamente comprendió.

Avanzó hasta ellos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia todos los demás dragones que los esperaban. Lanzó un último rugido seguido de una bola de plasma, dándoles a entender que ya todos podían dedicarse a descansar.

Se dirigió hasta su nido seguido por su familia, SI, así es, SU FAMILIA… Dándole la espalda a ese cielo cubierto de estrellas, mostrando únicamente esa cola que resaltaba entre la oscuridad, esa cola que su hermano le hizo; roja y bien cuidada, pues era lo único que le quedaba como recuerdo. Él tenía la cola, y su hermano tenía la silla, así se sentirían cerca el uno del otro…

Ya en su nido, se dispusieron a descansar.

La dragona se acurrucó a su lado, y él la cubrió con una de sus alas; dándole un último vistazo al cielo, liberando un gruñido cansado, tan cansado que en cuanto lo liberó terminó por sumirse en un profundo sueño…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tranquilidad… solo eso se percibía…**_

 _ **¿Dónde estaba?**_

 _ **No lo sabía**_

 _ **Sus parpados pesaban y no podía moverse. Por más que lo intentara, simplemente no podía.**_

 _ **Pero, entonces… lo escuchó…**_

 _ **Ese ruido que durante años fue su despertador. El mismo que durante treinta años deseo volver a escuchar. Al fin logró escucharlo de nuevo, llamándole, buscándole, trayéndolo de ese sueño del que tanto luchó por despertar.**_

 _ **¿Acaso será posible?**_

 _ **Durante todo ese tiempo creyó que todo se trataba de un mal sueño…**_

 _ **¿Realmente lo era?**_

 _ **¿Realmente estaba ahí?**_

 _ **Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.**_

 _ **Lentamente abrió los ojos, cegándose con la luz que se filtraba en la habitación. Y, una vez que logró acostumbrarse a la misma, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su casa, pero… algo estaba mal… algo, o más bien alguien, faltaba…**_

 _ **-As…Astrid…-Le llamó con la garganta seca al tiempo en el que se levantaba de la cama. Se levantó, sin ninguna dificultad.**_

 _ **Realmente algo no estaba bien.**_

 _ **Tan confundido estaba que ni siquiera había notado el cambio en él…**_

 _ **Ya no era el mismo hombre de 65 años…**_

 _ **Su juventud había regresado…**_

 _ **-Astrid.-Le llamó nuevamente aclarando su garganta en el proceso.**_

 _ **Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, al menos no de ella.**_

 _ **Ese rugido se escuchó, el mismo que lo despertó momentos antes.**_

 _ **Con decisión avanzó hasta la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado y con temor. Temor por encontrarse con la cruel realidad, esa realidad en la cual no quería seguir viviendo…**_

 _ **Pero… la realidad fue otra esta vez…**_

 _ **Estaba ahí…**_

 _ **Estaba ahí… Frente a él, observándolo con esa profunda mirada verde… Tal y como lo recordaba, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo… ¿o seria que la juventud le había sido regresada al igual que a él?**_

 _ **-Chimuelo…-Susurró sin poder creerlo. Con lentitud se acercó a él, extendiendo su mano con temor de que al tratar de tocarlo este se desvaneciera, tal y como lo había hecho en el resto de sus sueños. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.**_

 _ **Cuando creyó que desaparecería, el dragón le correspondió, uniendo su frente con su mano en ese contacto tan preciado y anhelado por ambos…**_

 _ **-Chimuelo…-Susurró nuevamente, esta vez con gran emoción.- ¡ESTAS AQUÍ!-Gritó con alegría mientras lo abrazaba.-No puedo creerlo…-Estaba al borde del llanto, era increíble, realmente increíble, no sabía cómo, pero la verdad es que en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba saber.-Estas aquí…-Susurró conteniendo las lágrimas y dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.-¿Cómo es posible?-**_

" _ **Era nuestro momento de estar nuevamente juntos"**_

 _ **Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, demostrando el impacto de esas palabras.**_

 _ **¿Acaso…había hablado?**_

 _ **-Tú… Tú… hablaste…-Tartamudeó sorprendido.-Chimuelo… tú hablaste…-Lo señaló.**_

 _ **El dragón se mostró igualmente sorprendido, si, era cierto que había dicho eso, pero… él lo había escuchado, lo había entendido…**_

 _ **-¿C-cómo?-Tartamudeó nuevamente.- ¿Qué está pasando?-Murmuró desesperado tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.**_

 _ **-Como dijo el Furia Nocturna… Era su momento de estar nuevamente juntos…-Dijo una voz firme y protectora.**_

 _ **Tanto Hipo como Chimuelo se giraron en busca de aquella voz, encontrándose únicamente con un cielo cubierto de nubes blancas y doradas por el reflejo de los primeros rayos de sol. Hasta ese momento, Hipo no había notado que no se encontraban en Berk, sino en otro lugar, un lugar desconocido y desierto, un lugar en el que abundaba la luz.**_

 _ **De pronto, las nubes comenzaron a abrirse dejando que la luz de la mañana los iluminara aún más…**_

 _ **-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, hijos míos…-Dijo la misma voz.**_

 _ **-¿Nuevo hogar?-Preguntó confundido Hipo por ambos, pues Chimuelo se preguntaba lo mismo.**_

 _ **-Así es…-Le respondió.**_

" _ **¿Dónde estamos?"**_

 _ **-Descúbranlo ustedes mismos.-Dijo esto último mientras se desvanecía, creando un eco en el vacío.**_

 _ **Se miraron mutuamente, ¿sería seguro?**_

 _ **Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?-**_

" _ **Como en los viejos tiempos"**_

 _ **Se sonrieron, Hipo montó a Chimuelo, quien, por alguna extraña razón ya se encontraba preparado con silla y prótesis listas.**_

 _ **Y así, como en los viejos tiempos, emprendieron el vuelo hacia una nueva y eterna aventura… perdiéndose entre esas nubes doradas y sorprendiéndose con lo que encontraron entre ellas…**_

 _ **Ya nunca volverían a separarse… ya no tendrían por qué sacrificar más de su vida. Pues la vida les había premiado, y ahora tenían la eternidad para ellos…**_

 _ **-Bienvenidos al Valhalla, hijos míos…-**_

 ** _FIN..._**


End file.
